In the existing wireless communication systems, such as long term evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE), multiple input multiple output (Multiple Input Multiple Output, MIMO) technology has been widely adopted. In a multi-user MIMO system, data of multiple users are pre-coded and transmitted as a whole. There are two main types of common pre-coding schemes, that is, linear pre-coding and non-linear pre-coding, and the pre-coding plays an important role on eliminating user interference in the multi-user MIMO system. For the non-linear pre-coding, the power of the pre-coded data will raise greatly, while in the communication system, generally it is needed to perform power limiting process on the power of the data after the non-linear pre-coding due to hardware constraints, so as to limit the transmission power within a certain range, and various existing power limitation schemes will cause influence to the transmission rate of the user data.
Furthermore, since bandwidth is a very limited resource, and how to perform appropriate resource scheduling on a resource block is a critical issue. However, the inventor of the present invention has found that, in the non-linear pre-coding system, the original transmission rate of the user is changed due to the power limiting process, while the original transmission rate of the user data is still adopted in the existing resource scheduling scheme, and therefore, it is difficult to achieve accurate scheduling of the user data.